


Like the King of the World

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: You Make Me Feel  Like I Am Home Again [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I wish you hadn't seen <b>Titanic.</b>"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the King of the World

**Author's Note:**

> My humble (and fluffy, dear God) contribution to AO3's _International Fanworks Day._ Thank you, AO3, for the opportunity to write more of Steve and Bucky being adorable idiots.

"I wish you hadn't seen _Titanic_."

Bucky stops belting Celine Dion mid _Where-EV--!_. "You like my singing."

"I do." Stupidly, that makes Steve blush. Bucky grins, which makes Steve blush worse. Now he wishes he hadn't spoken. "But not that song."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." Steve's face burns. "Just…I saw _Titanic_ when…before you came back. And… I didn't want my heart to go on. But I had to."

"Aw, Steve. I'm sorry." Bucky hugs him. "I'll stop singing it."

Steve grins. "Thanks. Now I feel like the king of the world."

Bucky snorts, but grins back. "Just mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Look! Now I'm on [Tumblr!](http://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/) Please follow me! I am lonely and pathetic. (And you can also find me [here](https://about.me/aundreasinger). ♥)


End file.
